


Немного о гольфе

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020
Summary: А поутру они проснулись...
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Немного о гольфе

Миккель проснулся поздно, потянулся довольно на кровати. Сигрюн вчера была в настроении и заездила его так, что сладкая ломота сохранялась и после ночи. Кровать, впрочем, была возмутительно пустой и холодной. Миккель открыл глаза, повернувшись к окну – она стояла там, глядя в окно, поставив колено на стул, и утреннее солнце обливало мягкими лучами изгиб бедра, рассыпалось рубиновыми искрами в волосах. Миккель осторожно выбрался из-под одеяла, вздрогнув от утреннего воздуха и крадучись, лишь бы не спугнуть, подошел ближе. Положил руку на живот, зарылся носом в душистую макушку, бережно касаясь короткими поцелуями. Сигрюн положила руку поверх его, ласково сжала, наклонилась, отводя голову, и упала тяжелой головой на миккелево плечо.

– Доброе утро, соня!

Что-то было такое, очень знакомое, в ее двусмысленной улыбке, сытом отблеске в глазах, что вторую руку Миккель положил чуть выше, сгреб в ладонь мягкую грудь, пропустив сосок между пальцев, и осторожно сжал. Сигрюн коротко, утробно проурчала, подаваясь грудью вперед, в его ладонь, и повела бедрами, прижимаясь, катая по ним поднявшийся член.

– Твою готовность, – мурлыкнула она, – очень одобряю.

Миккель фыркнул и опустил голову, поймал губами шею, зарываясь в теплый угол, под шелестящие волосы. Провел языком по литым мышцам, аккуратно пососал гладкую кожу. Сигрюн неспешно подняла руку, запустила пальцы в волосы на миккелевом затылке, поглаживая, и прижала плотнее к своей шее.

Он погладил бережно ее живот, пропустил между пальцев упругие рыжие завитки внизу. Нащупал ложбинку, от которой расходились клитор и половые губы, осторожно надавил, погружаясь в жаркое, влажное нутро.  
Сигрюн коротко, низко простонала, толкаясь лобком в ладонь, и Миккель слегка сжал руку, накрывшую ее промежность, наслаждаясь легким движением сильных бедер в ответ. Дальше – тонкая работа: аккуратными движениями по чуть-чуть отодвинуть капюшон и бережно гладить нежную выпуклость внутри. Сигрюн выгибалась всем телом, грудь ерзала в руке Миккеля, и он, следуя ее движениям, иногда прижимал или оттягивал сосок и упивался результатом.  
Когда внизу заметно повлажнело, он провел пальцем дальше, осторожно раздвинул малые губы, чуть задержался у входа, выпустил грудь и слегка хлопнул Сигрюн между мощных лопаток.  
Если найти к ней подход, она бывает весьма покладистой и понятливой.

Когда она склонилась и оперлась на стул, поддав задом ему в пах, он прижал член к ее промежности, слегка потерся, раздвигая горячие складки. Затем медленно, осторожно вошел, не отказав себе в удовольствии на полдороге сдать обратно – и почувствовать, как она тянется к нему, насаживается сама, прежде чем положить наконец ладонь на крутое бедро и томить ее, замедляя движения, пока собственное возбуждение не застит глаза, не лишит остатков контроля. Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как она простонала, прежде чем обмякнуть в его руках, и выплеснулся сам.  
Выскользнул, оставив ее переводить дыхание. Отправился искать по комнате, где с него вчера стащили штаны – помнилось смутно.

– Эй!

Она все еще стояла у окна, обнаженная, огненная, и алые искорки играли в ее волосах, а в глазах плескалось что-то огромное, глубокое, почти страшное.

– Мы жрать-то будем сегодня?


End file.
